FMA Outtakes
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: What happens when the FMA cast cant get their lines right rating may go up for deastirbing consepts [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

F.M.A Out takes 

Disclamer:if I owned any thing in this story besides my name do you think I would be wasting my time on this btw is my lil sis btw please forgive the bad spelling...oh yeah one more thing I posted this once before but because it was Chat/Script it got taken off 2 hours after it was posted but in that short period of time I did get a review so I had to retype it oh and sorry if it's hard to read.ok enjoy

* * *

chapter1: crazy people,crazy songs,and crazy fangirls

"Ok Holy Mother scene one take one."

"NOOOO! dead people I see dead people!"

"Scar! I thought I told you to memerize your script!"

"I did but Sir, but Envy said there was a last minute scipt change."

"Uh, Sir we're still rolling."

"Then shut it off! and Scar why the hell would Envy tell you that there was a last minute script change?"

"Because I'm not in this episode so I decided to make everyone else look like a moron!"

**Envyfan pops up suddenly**

"Great evil plan Envy by the way your hot."

**A safe falls on Envyfan**

"Holy Mother scene one take two"

"Uh? I forgot what my script said."

"Oh forget it."

"I already did."

"NO! we'll take the vary last scene from the previous episode and put it at the begining of this episode."

"Oh...give me a kiss."

"Uh two problems with that. One I'm a guy and two I'm your boss."

"Oh...give me a kiss Riza."

"NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST LIVEING OR INANIMENT OBJECT TO EVER EXIST IN ALL ETERNATY!"

"Soooo...is that a yes?"

"IT'S A NO!"

"I'm baccccccck and now it's time to sing." **Envyfan starts singing**

"I'm speciel I'm happy I'm gonna heave, welcome to my happy world no get your shit and leave...I belive I can fly, I belive I can touch the sky, I got shot by the FBI, all I wanted was some chickin wings, instead I got some pork en beans...ninja ninja rap, ninja ninja rap, go go go go,go ninja go ninja go,go ninja go ninja go...I'm a shuga babe, the real shuga babe, all you other shuga babes are just imatating, so won't the real shuga babe, please jump up, please jump up, please jump up...I hate him he hates me lets hang barney from a tree."

**Crickets chirping**

"Hello everybody...hey wait this isn't the set for Beyblade it's the set for F.M.A.  
even better!"

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you?"

"Pissed off, well not really Greed, lets just say I'm probbaly the most crazed Roy fangirl I mean I found this website were you can marry your fav character and I married 12 different Roys & a Roy kitty, and the name's sesshy-sesshy-girl. By the way Rooooy it's you yeasys my Roysys"

"Hey either love me or get lost."

"Grrrr.I'm speciel I'm happy I'm gonna heave,welcome to my happy world no get your shit and leave."

"Make me!"

"Oh make you, ok I'll just sing my fav song and if that dosen't work I'll call the M.I.B, CIA, and FBI."

"Partical man,Partical man doing the things a Partical can,what's he like it's not important Partical man,is he a dot or is he a speck when he's underwater dose he get wet or dose the water get him instead nobody knows Partical man. Triangle man,Triangle man,Triangle man hates Partical man,they have a fight Triangle wins Triangle man. Universe man,Universe man size of the entire Universe man, usally kind to smaller men Universe man,he's got a watch with a minute hand,a milleniam hand, and a neon hand and when they meet it's happy land powerful man,Universe man.Person man, Person man, hit on the head with a frying pan lives his life in a garbage can Person man,is he depressed or is he a mess dose he feel totaly worthless who came up with Person man degraded man,Person man.Triangle man,Triangle man,Triangle man hates Person man,they have a fight Triangle wins Triangle man."

**crickets chirping**

"Get this girl of my set NOW!"

"Well Envy now you have to leave or I'll call the M.I.B,FBI,and the CIA got it."

"Why the hell would they come?"

"Because I'm a secret agent for all three so they'll listen to me."

"Oh shit!"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wrath stop laughing at Envy's missfourtune."

"But, Dante! Fine."

"Huggels!"

Huggels? Scar, you know where my kitty Huggels is?"

"Yep, I ate him!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Scar did you and Envy take your medication today?"

"No sir, Roy the girlfriend stealer!"

"Grrrr! you stole my girlfriend, must kill Roy"

"Um Havoc. Furey stole your girlfriend remember."

"Thanks Roy, must kill Furey"

"I'm too sexy for my shirt,too sexy for my shirt,sooo sexy it hurts."

"THATS IT! ARMSTONG PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON,HAVOC STOP STANGALING FUREY, SCAR AND ENVY TAKE YOUR MEDICTION,WRATH STOP LAUGHING,DANTE YOU MAKE SURE ENVY AND SCAR TAKE THEIR MEDICTION,GREED YOUR DEAD IN THE SHOW AND AREN'T SOUPOSED TO BE HERE SO GET LOST,ROY STOP STATING THE OBVIES,WIERD GIRL GET LOST,AL STOP CRYING,AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE SHORT ELRIC!"

(hundreds of miles away)

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! we've done it we have captured Edward Elric and all his hotness."

"HORAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"So what are we gonna do with him?"

"Oh I have my plans Nyahahahahahahahahaha."

".ho..e.e..c...e...s..r.!"(Translation Who the hell called me short!)

* * *

cliffie yea fear it fear it please R&R oh and what will happen to the show will they ever get it right well they must have or the episode wouldn't exist but what will happen to Ed btw this fic is sapous to be really random oh and please forgive the bad spelling.and I might accept episode request but it depends if I have seen it or not bye 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and sorry for the wait but I update in bulk because I rarely get to get on a computer with internet and a working floppy disk drive and I must make sure all my storys are ready to update before I update so it takes a while to get it all done quickly and now I have to many storys to keep track of and I won't delete any of them because there all good exept one but I actully wrote it 3 years ago and I have to rewrite it so it's not good ok 

Disclamer:I don't own FMA, YuGiOh, Inuyasha, any Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Beyblade, Naruto, Megaman, YuGiOh GX, or YuGiOh The abrige seires.

Fun Facts: The guy that plays the voice of Vincent Valentine on FFVII plays the voice of both Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru on Naruto and the woman that plays the voice of Rosso on FFVII plays the voice of Karuni Yuhi on Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2 Fullmetal vs Fanzombies?

"Ok people quite on the set Fullmetal vs Flame big fight scene take one, and Action."

**Things start flying around and Roy keeps taunting Ed** (A\N: I don't remember the episode that well.)

"Cut, what the hell is that racket."

"Sir it sounds like a party."

"A party? Who the hell throughs a party on a set thats in use" **goes to back room**

"Hi boss."

"Wrath? What the hell is going on here?"

"We're having a party duh."

"That is not what I ment, I mean what the hell are you doing here, Wrath you Greed th guy that blows stuff up and the guy that is paler then Vincent Valentine doing here you're not even in this episode."

"Vincent...Vincent"

"What the hell was that"

"It sounds like some one saying Vincent in a golish tone."

"Vincent...Vincent...Vincent..."  
"Vincent..."  
"Vincent...Vincent...Vincent...Vincent..."

"Sounds like more than one."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, what uh-oh?"

"It sounds like you have brought the curse of the Fanzombies upon us."

"Fanzombies? What the hell are thoughs?"

"Fanzombies are Fangirls and sometimes Fanboys that have become so obssed that they became Fanzombies, and they won't stop until they get what they want, or curse is broken."

"Wrath where did you learn this."

"The Discovery channel."

"Vincent...Vincent"  
"Vincent"  
"Brains"  
"..." "Brains?" **Bones is thrown into space** "Brains!!!"

"How do we brake the curse."

"Sorry Ed I don't know."

"Why you little, why did you tell us to brake the curse if you didn't know how!"

"I didn't say we had to all we can do is give them Vincent."

"But he's on a different set filmming the secnes for Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus."

"That's true, but we could derect them to the set Vincent's on."

"Good idea Roy."

"Roy...Roy...Roy..."

"Oh I almost forgot Fanzombies tend to have more than one target."

"Now you tell us."

"Roy...Roy"  
"Vincent...Vincent...Vincent"  
"Edward...Edward..."

"Oh no how did they know I was here"

"Windscar!" **loud crashing sound thing**

"What was that?"

"Oh thats just the Windscar, their filmming Inuyasha the third movie next door."

"Oh...Oh no"

"Sesshy...Sesshy...Sesshy"  
"Vincent...Vincent...Vincent...Vincent"  
"Roy...Roy...Roy"  
"Ed...Ed...Ed..." **crash rip rip crumble**

"Oh no they got through we're all doomed."

"Um Ed only you and Roy are doomed."

"No we're all doomed, if we try to stop the Fanzombies,"

"So if we let them take Ed and Roy they'll leave us alone."

"Right."

"You wouldn't dare."

"We would and we will, shorty."

"Who the hell are you calling a microscopic ant that you couldn't even see with a microscope!"

"That's not what he said Edward."

"Help... they got me!"

"Roy worn't you listening they won't help us."

"What is going on."

"Sesshomaru run Or the Fanzombies will get you."

"Sesshy...Sesshy...Sesshy"

"Hmph, Dragon Strike!"

"Why didn't we think of that."

"Sesshy...Sesshy...Sesshy...Sesshy"

"It didn't work!"

"Duh of crouse it didn't work Fanzombies are immune to any sort of magic or melee moves."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Hmph."

"Hey no fair why does he get to be up so high and out of their reach."

"He's not out of their reach they can use any move or weapon of any of their current targets."

"What but that means..."

"Sesshy..Sesshy" (_Dragon Strike_)

"Run!!"

"What are you retards doing."

"Kai...Kai...Kai"  
"Kai...Kai"  
"Kai...Kai...Kai...Kai..."

"Oh shit, FANZOMBIES!!!!"

"What, oh shit there really are Fanzombies!"

"Tala...Tala...Tala"  
"Kai...Kai...Kai"  
"Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi"  
"Yaoi...Yaoi...Yaoi"

"Oh &#$ now we're all doomed."

"No now only thoughs who make up the most popular yaoi couples are doomed"

"Wrath would you shut up you're in one of the most popular yaoi couples."

"Oh shit your're right."

**Blam,blam,blam,boom**

"Look it's Vincent being all cool standing on top of a pole in front of the moon...Wait! when did it get dark."

"When Vincent showed up."

"You ready Vincent?"

"Ready Cloud." **Big battle insues**

(2 hours later)

"They just won't quit, I don't think we can beat them,"

"Cloud, is it just me or are there 5 times as many Fanzombies as there were when we started."

"Uh, Oh &$# you're right."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day Belive It!"

"Shut the &#$ up Naruto!"

"Naruto, none of are moves will work on them their not regular Fangirls their Fanzombies."

"Fanzombies? you're on your own Sasuke!"

"You coward."

* * *

and so the Fanzombies won and all the best yaoi couples were forsed into fanservice exept for Rei who had a Fanzombie shelter but they found it so Cid was the only one to escape and it's a good thing to cause I hate Cid times Vincent 


End file.
